Yuffie's Adventure in Wonderland
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are heading to Wutai to visit Godo but when he breaks news that she is to be married when she turns twenty she runs finding a rabbit she follows and falls down a hole what will happen?  Gust by Damnhedge one-shot, yuffentine at the end.


_**Just a small Fanfic to pass the time until I finally decide to update a story _ Sorry for the wait by the way, but I have been reading Final Fantasy VII Fan fictions…. (Yay for Yuffentine and CloTif) hopefully this is kind of sort of help with me being slow, it is a crossover between Alice and Wonderland and Final Fantasy VII. Sorry if Godo and everyone is a bit OC. **_

_**Also a shout out to my Friend Damnhedge for being the Cheshire cat! I'm really sorry if I cannot spell how a good Dutch accent would sound like! I used Google to find answer so you can be as mean as you want if I get it wrong! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Final Fantasy VII. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuffie's POV<strong>_

Ah Wutai! I loved this place! Well. Not the fact that it because a resort. But I loved it; I was currently sitting on top of Da Chao Mountain. Vincent was standing behind me it was nice that he decided to come with me. He was leaning on a giant rock and looking over the horizon to my home. It's actually be a while since I decided to go home, and I hoped nothing had changed then what it was like the last time I was here.

"Ready?" Vincent asked, I nodded and got up. To be honest I wasn't ready, I'm eighteen about to turn nineteen so of course my father would probably want me to get married soon to take over the thrown.

I know I'm not ready yet, I want to be able to bring Wutai back to its former glory if I'm to take thrown Vincent walked close behind as we headed towards the village.

"You seem like you don't really want to go home just yet." Vincent commented.

"Of course I do, just not while it's still a resort." I replied. He didn't reply.

I kept on sneaking glances at Vincent, he was quiet but that's normal for Vincent. I looked ahead and ran ahead. It didn't take long until we got to my village. We traveled from Midgar here, but it's not like we haven't done it before. We left the Chocobo's back so Cloud or Tifa or maybe even any of the others could ride them to where they needed to go. Vincent didn't seem to mind, and I was fine with it as well.

Ah, October was a wonderful time of the year! And I'm not just saying that because it's the time for Halloween and Candy! Or anyone's birthday, I peeked at Vincent again and let out a small breath. "What do you want for your birthday? It's coming up right?"

He was taken aback a bit, looking away, "nothing." I puffed out my cheeks and placed my hands on my hips.

"How old are you turning anyways huh? Twenty-seven again?" He didn't say anything but I heard him let out a "Tsk" and I was sure he had a smirk on his face. "I swear you sir are a Vampire! You can't lie about it any longer! Vincent Valentine you sir are a Vampire!" I stopped in front of him. He stopped looking down at me.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Fine, you got me Yuffie I am a vampire. Happy?" My eyes widened and I went to move his cape to see his fangs.

"Awesome, let me see your fangs!" Vincent glared and pushed me away.

"I was being sarcastic, I'm not a Vampire. They aren't real." I was the one who folded my arms over my check this time.

"You're saying Vampires aren't real… when we fight monsters almost all the time."

"Those are different; they don't drink blood, sleep during the day, and come out at night. And turn into Bats. Do I do any of that?"

"You don't have to be like that to be a vampire. As long as you don't sparkle." He gave me a confused look, he loved to read yet he has never read _that_ book. Poor, poor Vincent will never know the meaning of young girls who are in love with sparkly vampires and sexy werewolves or shape-shifters... Wait I know what you're thinking. Is Yuffie Kisaragi a fan of _Twilight_? Well I'm NOT!

I just have friends who talk about it… What I have other friends that are not from our group. Anyways, that's beside the point. Vampires don't always have to be asleep during the day or awake during the night. They could sleep any time, and I swear. I have seen a kid at school leading a girl into an empty closet and when he leaves he is cleaning blood from his lips!

Oh yeah, since' I'm not twenty yet, Tifa had made me go back to school. Marlene and Denzel complained about them being the only ones who had to go to school while I didn't have to. At least I was a senior about to graduate.

"I think Vampires are real." I replied. He didn't seem surprised about that.

I told him about the times when I say the boy cleaning blood from his mouth. He gave me a weird look. "Yuffie, I think you are just seeing things. Vampires aren't real, so you should stop thinking about it."

I pouted, and walked to my house. I hoped it would be nice and peaceful. And it sort of was… kind of. My father was all over the place looking for something.

"Lord Godo, your daughter and one of her friends are here." One of the ninja's said. My father calmed down and welcomed us.

"Yuffie, welcome home, ah Mr. Valentine, welcome." Vincent nodded and my father led us to the dining room. There were three plates set for us to have tea and a small meal. "Hungry?"

We nodded and took seats. I sat on the left of my father while Vincent sat across on the right. Of course father sat at the head. Tea was poured and a meal was served. Father did a small prayer before we ate. I was surprised that Vincent was being so kind and well behaved. Yet he was always like that.

"Yuffie." I looked up at my father. "Your birthday is coming up." I shuffled in my seat and nodded. "And, I can't rule over Wutai forever." I looked down.

"I know, but I'll only be nineteen this year." I replied. He nodded.

I felt uncomfortable with Vincent being here and us talking about this. Father didn't seem fazed by Vincent's being here at all. While Vincent, looked like he was about to sneak out to let us argue about this. Now I'm not one for Traditions, which is usually arranged marriages and other stuff in that area. Which all of my friends knew, it's usually where me and my father fight about when we are together like this.

"I don't think now is a time to talk about this." Vincent sent me a look telling me to just stay quiet, but knowing me I would object to what my father had to say. Don't get me wrong, I love my father, it's just not when he wants to do things the traditional way or something that I'm not too keen on.

"When you turn twenty you should get married, I have arranged for you to meet a young worrier around your age." I was going to protest but my father got up and left, after he bowed to Vincent in a polite manner.

Vincent and I just sat there in silence. I knew that my father had wanted me to get married one day to take over the village, but I didn't want it to be when I turned twenty! Or for him to arrange it to someone I don't know! In front of Vincent of all people as well, He just sat there with his eyes closed.

Not saying a single word, I hope he didn't feel weird. I could tell that he wanted to leave. I didn't blame him. I wanted to leave as well. As the Silence raged on, I wanted to say something so badly to Vincent but didn't know if I would say the wrong thing or not and end up making him leave.

"Congratulations" Vincent finally said I looked up shocked. How….Why would he say that if I knew he knew I didn't want this? I stood up, and glared a real glare at him before I left the room. "Yuffie," I ignored him. I heard his feet on the wood floor as he followed me.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I slapped him and tried to get free. I was pissed, upset and wanted to be alone, I also wanted somewhere deep down for Vincent to have at least say something. No, all he says is congratulations like a complete idiot! Which he isn't!

I made sure not to look into his beautiful red eyes. They felt like they could put you into a trance if you just look into them. It really makes people think he's a vampire. "Look at me," he ordered, I did as told and looked at him, my eyes widened in shock as I felt his cold lips touched mine warm lips. It was a small kiss but it meant a lot. Yet when he pulled back and let go of my hand. Only one thing came to my mind.

Run! It was the only thing that I could do; I will openly say that I really like Vincent. Tifa, Cloud, Cid and everyone else knows. Yet here I am running away from him. I know I have probably just made him feel rejected. I couldn't hear him following me, or attempting to follow me. So I ran faster, as fast as my legs could take me.

By the time when I finally stopped, I placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot something strange. It looked like… Cloud? What is he doing here in Wutai? And why did he look like a small rabbit? I decided it would be best to see what was going on!

He was a pretty fast rabbit. He led me to a rather old tree which I don't really remember seeing here before. I looked around at the dying branches and welted leaves that laid around it, the roots were sticking out of the ground, and I'm sure if I knew about this when I was younger I would have been here most of the time to play when I wasn't training.

Now, I should have been paying attaching to where I was stepping because the next thing I knew I was falling down a giant hole! "Whoa!" I free fell for a while until I decided that I should probably find something to help ease the landing so I wouldn't go splat into the ground. That would suck now wouldn't it?

I did a flip, and used the ragged edged to land perfectly. What else from the famous single white rose of Wutai? I looked at my surrounds. It was a simple round room, with pink and black checkered-board pattern. The ceiling was tall, while the doors were normal size. I tried to open them but nothing would open.

I placed my hands on my hips and let out a sigh. I froze that I wasn't wearing my shorts anymore. I looked down and let out a yelp! I was wearing a dress! A freaking dress! How in the name of Hades did I end up in a dress when I was wearing my normal outfit!

I glared at the wall. "Glaring won't do anything child. Maybe trying to drink the bottle on the table you might get somewhere." I looked around the room trying to find the voice; I swear I was the only one in here.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Down here," I looked down and saw a face on a smaller door. I knelled down and looked at the door. "You don't look like Alice. Where's your blond hair and blue eyes?" I frowned.

"No, I'm not Alice… where am I? How did I get into this dress? And how do I get home?" I asked as I stared at it and although I should be concerned that this was a talking door I wasn't really freaked out by it.

"I cannot tell you where you are, nor how you got into the dress. I cannot even answer how you can get home. But I can tell you to drink the bottle that is on that table and take the key before it's too late." I looked over at the table that was not there. Only to be even more flabbergasted to find that there really was a table in the room! That wasn't there before damnit!

I looked on the table and found a bottle, but no. "There's no key up here door!" I got no reply. I rolled my eyes and read the little card on the bottle. It read 'drink me' I didn't trust the bottle but I did anyways. It tasted weird, and somewhat bitter, I made a face and felt something strange. Suddenly the room got bigger; I spotted a key and quickly grabbed it cheering for myself.

"Hmm, you're a lot faster than Alice." The door replied with a yawn.

I walked over to it and narrowed my eyes, "which door is this key to?" He didn't reply. Just kept his mouth shut. I glared. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He looked at me.

"I am trying to slee—" I placed the key in his mouth and turned it. He opened with a click and I opened the door. He spit the key out and glared, he waited for me to walk through before he closed the door and I looked around.

The area was really beautiful in a strange sort of way, everything was so big! They were many different color leaves, from Blue, to green. There were some purple leaves as well. Nothing like it is back home! I walked around looking at all the weird plants. No one was around at all though. Besides the background noise there was nothing else.

"You're not Alice."

"Who are you?" I turned around to find Reno and Rude. They were answering each other's sentences.

"No, I'm not, I'm Yuffie, Reno, Rude what are you two doing here?"

"Who's Reno?" Rude asked

"I don't know whose Rude?" Reno shrugged as he asked.

"I'm TweedleDum." Rude said.

"No, I'm TweedleDum, your TweedleDee" Reno replied. I held back a giggle as I watched the two argue, they fought with each other over who was who.

While they did that I turned my back to them and then something popped into my head "Do you two know how I can get home? Or where Cloud went?"

They stopped fighting and looked at me. "Who's Cloud? And home?"

"I don't know how you get home, where do you live?"

"You two know where I live. In Wutai… or Midge" I replied getting annoyed.

"Hmm, nope we don't."

"Know where that is." I just stared at the two starting to get annoyed. "Oh, well if you look at the time."

"We have to go; the Hatter is having a tea party today!"

"It's going to be fun, you should come." They didn't wait for an answer as they took off running. I quickly followed wondering who this Hatter person was.

"Reno, Rude wait up!" I shouted. They were fast! I can't believe I lost them, I think they went right, past the tree that was shaped like a car. Strange place huh?

"Are you lost?" a new voice I didn't know asked. It was an accent that I wasn't really sure of.

"Who's there, I'm warning you, I know how to fight." I said taking out my shuriken.

"Dere is no need for dat weapon. I'm not here to fight." He vaporized into view to show a young boy around the age of thirteen with cat ears. He had brown hair with blue streaks in it. His eyes were an insane shade of bright green. And a rather sharp toothy smile that reached to his ears.

"Who are you?" I asked lowering my Shuriken.

"Me? Why I am Da Cheshire Cat, and who are you?" He asked; a cute tail waved around behind him as he spoke.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, would you mind telling me where I am?" rolled over to where he was laying on his back.

"Why Dis is da place dat Alice likes to call Wonderlant." Wonderland what a strange name, "are you heading to Da Hatters Tea Party?"

"I was following Reno and Rude to tea Party, but they were running to fast and I guess I lost them."

"Well den, I will take you dere." He rolled off of the tree. I thought he would fall but instead he just floated there like it was nothing. He just lay in thin air and floated forward. "Follow me," I followed watching him, I'm sure he was connected to wires.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Floating, how can you float like that? It must be wires!" He smiled his toothy smile and turned to where he was upside down.

"Dere is no wire's my dear, I am floating."

We argued for what felt like an hour! In that time, I learned that the he can vaporize into thin air, and he didn't like politics very much. He loved to go to cause mischief and annoy me. Everyone here in Wonderland had been invited to a tea party held by someone named the Mad Hatter, with the help of the March Hare as well as a little door mouse.

I was interested in finding out what this tea party was like. Hosted by a "Mad Hatter" Then it was to be… crazy? Cheshire was here and there sometimes. I got used to it after a while and just ignored when he decided to disappear.

He moved a few branches out of the way and allowed me to walk by first. There was a rather long looking table covered with a bright red table cloth. Sitting at the table were a few people I remembered. Like Reno, and Rude. As well as Cait Sith! But at the head of the table there was a person wearing a top hat that had 10/6 on a card in the red lace of his hat. He looked up and my heart felt like it was in my throat. It was Vincent I knew those bright red eyes and pale skin, his long black hair was tied back into a low pony tail; he was wearing a black suit like the Turks uniform but with hints of his normal outfit.

"Welcome, to the Hatter's tea! I am the Mad Hatter, of course. Who might you be? You be not Alice." He stood up and stepped onto the table; he carefully walked on top of the table and jumped down as he got to the end. He walked up to me and walked around giving me a rather weird look. As he exclaimed me, I felt my heart beat faster leaned closer to me.

I grinned and decided to change my title up just for him. "Who am I? Why I am the Champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai… Yuffie Kisaragi!" I shouted! Spin around and placed my hands on my hips.

He held a blank look on his face before he smiled. "Wonderful! I didn't know you were a white rose. You must have had some weird parents." He took my hand and led me onto the table top and to the seats at the head of the table. He helped me into the seat to the right of him as he sat down at the head.

"Why aren't you um, short?" I gave him a confused look watched at Cait Sith poured me a cup of Black Tea.

I reached for the cup and noticed that it was bigger than my own hand. "Wait… how is this cup bigger than my hand?"

"You must have drunk the bottle at the table when you came here from the rabbit hole. Fear not my dear; I might have something for you." Vincent said. He came out empty handed. "Oh, terribly sorry my dear, I only have what shrunk you in the first place. Rabbit? Do you have any cake?" I looked over to where Vincent was looking and found Cloud sitting at the table. He was about normal size now, only with cute white rabbit ears.

"I think I might have some left, let me look." He looked into his small back and pulled out a carrot cake. He passed it to me and "here you go Yuffie, eat this but only take a small nibble, if you take big bites you will grow out of your clothes. Now we don't want that do we?" I shook my head and took a small nibble. I felt my body stretch and I let out a groan.

I was not a fan of this. Not at all, I didn't like growing all the time or shrinking! I placed the cake on a plate and looked around. At the table Reno and Rude were talking to each other and laughing. Cloud was taking a sip of tea. Cait Sith was twitching and throwing stuff at everyone, Vincent ducked when a tea cup flew over his head.

Even Tifa was here, but she was rather small. Well, besides something else. She was small. She was laughing like an insane person with Cait Sith. "Pass the rolls please." Cait Sith picked some up and threw them at her. Only one made it onto the plate that was next to her. While the others flew over her head, she laughed and fell onto her side.

"Pass the sugar!" Cait replied. Tifa picked two up and threw them at him. They hit his forehead and landed in his empty cup. "Nice." They laughed and Vincent joined. It kind of scared me that he was laughing at something like that.

It was pretty funny though. To see all of my friends so out of character like this, might as well make the time here last before I wake up. They had weird music playing. Vincent suddenly leaned over to me.

"Yuffie, why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked.

I placed a hand on my chin and thought. It was a strange question to ask. "It's not, you can't write on a raven." He smiled and got up from his seat backing away from the table and holding his hand out to me in a kind manner. I blushed but took his hand anyways. He laced our arms together and led me away from the party.

"So, Yuffie, what brings you here to as Alice likes to call it Wonderland." I frowned.

"Who's Alice? Everyone has been talking about her and saying that I'm not her because I don't have her blond hair or blue eyes." Vincent nodded.

"Oh no, but what a lovely dress, that black really brings out your violet eyes, you said you were from Wutai. Where is that?"

I told him about Wutai, and for some reason I told him about what my father did, and how I felt when Vincent didn't do anything but say a simple 'congratulations' this Vincent gave a small nod.

"Well, here in wonderland no one will make you marry anyone you do not wish to. Nor do you have to take over as your village. Oh it will be wonderful! You will be able to meet Alice when she comes back!"

It was strange, usually I would feel hurt and jealous if Vincent talked about Lucrecia, and she was his first love and would always love her. But this Vincent that I'm walking with now I didn't feel hurt, or even jealous. Of course I still felt my heart race when he was close.

"The people here remind me of my friends back at home. It makes sad seeing them having fun, like we do back home. It makes me want to return." Vincent didn't say anything just walked along.

"You cannot return home now, since the sun is going down. I could possibly help you find your way home if you so wish. I could take you to the White Queen. There she can fix you up something that will take you home. But I fear we will have to pass through the red Queen's castle." He didn't seem too fond of this Red Queen person.

The White Queen is the one he smiled to the most. I'm guessing she was sweet and caring. He told me about both queens, and how the Red Queen was evil and ordered for everyone to have their head cut off if they said or did the wrong thing. Unlike the White Queen was caring and wouldn't hurt a living thing unlike her older sister.

"Now, let's return to everyone, and get some rest! We have a long day of traveling!" With that, we turned around and returned back to the tea.

Rude had his head on the table and Reno had his head on his back. Both sleeping away, Cloud was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Ears hanging down as he slept. "It looks like everyone fell asleep while we were gone."

"Not everyone lass." Cait Sith said, he had a completely empty tea cup and a spoon acting like he had something in it.

"Very true, we are still awake, while they are all asleep. Let's go to sleep now so we will be able to wake up early to get a head start to the White Queens!" Vincent let go on my arm and took a seat in his chair. He took his hat off and placed it on the table in front of him.

Leaning back he said "goodnight Hare, Dormouse, White Rabbit. The Tweedles, Cherisher, and Yuffie."

"Goodnight Hatter, Hare, White Rabbit, Tweedles, Cherisher, and Yuffie." Tifa replied.

"Goodnight Hatter, Dormouse, Tweedles, White Rabbit, Cherisher, and Yuffie!" Cait Sith said.

"Goodnight, Dormouse, Tweedles, Cherisher, Hatter, Hare, and Yuffie." Cloud said with closed eyes. I was starting to get annoyed with everyone repeating the person before them.

"Goodnight Hatter, Dormouse, Cherisher, Hare, White Rabbit, TweedleDee/TweedleDum, Yuffie." Both Reno and Rude said at the same time.

"Goodnight Hatter, Dormouse, Hare, White Rabbit, Tweedles, and Yuffie." Cherisher said. He had just vaporized into view on a tree branch behind Vincent.

Vincent motioned for me to go. I gave him a look that said _'I'm not doing that' _yet when he narrowed his bright red eyes I found myself saying "goodnight Hatter, Dormouse, Tweedles, White Rabbit, Hare, and Cherisher."

With that everyone kept their eyes closed and went back to sleep. I leaned back in the chair I was in and closed my eyes. Maybe this part is the dream and when I open my eyes again I will be in seventh heaven bar with Tifa about to dump a cold glass of water on my face.

* * *

><p>"Psst Yuffie, time to wake up." I felt someone tug at my shoulder but I swatter himher away. I heard a chuckle. "Yuffie my dear, it is time to wake up now or we will be greatly late and have to wait another day for you to return home." It sounded like Vincent. I smiled and rolled my head from my right shoulder to my left and opened my heavy eye lids.

Vincent indeed was standing to my left, with his top hat on his head. It was tilted to the left, very cute. He smiled and stood up straight. "Come, come. It is time to go. The others are already!" I looked over and they were indeed ready to go.

"Come on girly, time to get up." Tifa said, she had a little needle as a sword… wait did she call me girly? Oh that little mouse is going to get it.

Cait Sith jumped on my shoulder and pointed forward "Off we go lass to the White Queen's!" With that Vincent and Cloud led the way. Tifa was riding on Clouds head, out of my reach unless I jump and grabbed her. I wonder if Cloud could change from a small rabbit into his normal height then Tifa should as well.

Unless she was being lazy and liked to ride on heads, yet here Cait Sith is here on my shoulders but that's normal for him.

"Yuffie, what all do you know about da White Queen?" Cherisher asked he was floating on his back, being lazy.

"All that Vin… Hatter has told me yesterday." Cherisher nodded and turned and vaporized into thin air again.

"Ah that Cherisher, Loves to vaporize. He is quite a scaredy-cat." Vincent teased. He then protested when his hat floated off of his head.

"A scaredy-cat who now has your hat," Vincent rolled his eyes and reached for his hat, only for it to be pulled away and placed on top of his head.

"Chess if you were to be so kind as to give me my hat back?"

"Maybe later, I do like dis hat." Vincent smirked.

"It is a lovely hat," Cherisher took the hat off and handed it back to Vincent. He gave Cherisher a weird look as he floated away.

"So, where are we?" I asked looking around the area, there were only dead looking trees here, the happy mood had died when we stepped into the area, and replaced with tension, and misery.

Vincent went back to talking in the normal tone of voice that I remember. "This is the territory of the red Queen, be careful." Everyone nodded, on edge for some reason. They looked around and heard a few rustles and howling in the back ground.

"Be aware, the Red Queen's knights could come out of nowhere. If they do, you know what we do!" Vincent spun around watching us. The other's nodded.

"Play dumb and act like we don't know what we are doing!" They all shouted.

I was confused at first but thought it wise not to speak out against it. "Stick together now. We don't want anyone to get lost." Cloud replied. But his voice didn't sound like it was close. It sounded faded.

I looked up to find that everyone was gone! There is no way that I lost them all just like that! Well at least I still had Cait Sith by my side. I looked at my shoulders and made a face. He was gone as well! "Great, where did he go?"

I walked along the dirt road for what felt like forever until I was finally surrounded by giant red cards. I held a blank face. You have got to be kidding me? First I lose my friends and now I am surrounded by cards? What else could possibly happen?"

"You are under arrest for walking into the Red Queens territory, you are coming with us." What was it that the others said to do if we got caught? Act dumb? Hmm, not my style, but the others said to. I guess I could see who this Red Queen is before I decided to make my great escape, who knows, she might have something that I might want.

The cards led me all the way to a red castle. It was huge. They lowered the bridge and pushed me though. Of course, I got handcuffed, nothing I wouldn't be able to get out of. I smirked to myself and shouted when they pushed me down, I glared.

"And who is this?" A woman asked. She had long blond hair tied into a bun, red lips. And a dress that had a heart shape chest and the red of the dress was black covered with tiny red hearts. She must be the red Queen.

"Someone that was wondering in your territory your majesty, we caught her and brought her to you." A card said kneeling down onto one knee.

"What is your name?"

I stayed quiet and thought of a fake name. She reminded me of someone from Shinra that I didn't like. So as fast as a name popped into my head I said it. "Cissnei." I knew from Reno and Rude that she was a Turk member that used a giant Shuriken to fight just like I do.

"Well Cissnei, why were you passing through my territory?" The Queen asked.

I played dumb, "I'm just a wondering traveler who happened to wonder into your land. I would so like it if I were to stay here for a little. I am tired and in need of food and water." I replied.

She stared at me and smiled. "Cissnei, I like you. You may stay here. Come." She got up and started to leave the room. But I couldn't move. "Aren't you going to come?"

"I would love to if I was free from these cuffs." I replied. I was now standing up.

"Free her!" The Cards did as told and freed me. I then followed the queen to where she wanted to go. "Tell me Cissnei, what do you know about crystal orbs?"

"I know some stuff about them Your Majesty. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"These strange orbs like crystals fell into my rose garden the other day. Rather colorful things. Really pretty." She opened a door and led me inside. My eyes widened and a smile grew onto my face. I squealed in my head.

She had found materia! Oh beautiful and wonderful magic filled materia! How I love you! But I played it cool. "They are beautiful. Have you done anything with them?" She gave me a weird look.

"No, they are to be turned into jewelry for me." My heart sank when she spoke those words. She can't do that to _my_ materia, oh no I'm not going to let her, I decided to trick her into giving me them instead.

"They wouldn't be beautiful as jewelry my majesty. I'm sure they are fake. You wouldn't want to wear anything fake now would you?" She made a face.

"You do have a point. I do not like fake things." She shouted for someone to come in, "Check these to see if they are fake. If they are get rid of them. If they are not keep them," I protested.

"I can tell if they are fake my queen. It's something I have been trained in." She looked at me with a strange look.

"No, I will trust my people." The cards she called took the materia away and I cursed to myself. She was at least smarter than her blond hair led on. She led me back to the throne room and had me sit next to her. The seat for the King was empty. I wonder why.

It didn't take long until the cards came back. They confirmed that they were real. The Queen glared at me. I said nothing and allowed her to glare at me. "You lied to me, why?"

I shrugged. "They looked like perfect copies of original ones." Was my reply, she didn't like it.

"I do not like people who lie to me Cissnei; I will give you another chance. If I find that you have lied to me again. I will have your head cut off." I glanced out the window behind us and bit my lip.

It was starting to get late, Vincent said that if we left in the morning we would be there and I would be closer to returning home. But what if the Red Queen could take me home… It could work? I heard the stories about her and they weren't nice. But it was my best bet.

"Your majesty, could you return people to their homes… if they were from which they came? If they came from a different world that is?" I asked.

"No, I cannot, my sister can." I frowned. "Now have the crystals turned into jewelry!" I stood up quickly and jumped down to the cards. I took the materia from them and jumped out of the way before they could swing their weapons at me.

"Cissnei what is the meaning of this! If I do not have a good answer it's OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I smirked and turned.

"I can't let you turn my materia into jewelry. They would be more helpful to my village instead of you. Oh, and I'm not Cissnei. She is a Turk, I am." I grabbed my right shoulder and ripped my clothes off to reveal my normal clothes. "I am Yuffie Kisaragi! The single white rose of Wutai and I'm taking my materia and getting the heck out of her!"

"Get her! And OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I waved making sure the materia was save in my bag before jumping over their weapons. I kicked some of them out of the way, easily making a domino effect as they each fell over.

"This seems fun and all, but I have a date with the White Queen. If you can't take me back then she will!" With that I took off running out the doors. I went by what I remembered on how I got it. It was perfect until I was cornered. So I chose the next best thing. Jumping out the window! Boy that's fun! Now if I had expected to land in a tree that would be nice. Sadly the side I jumped out of _didn't _have any trees!

"My dear, it seems you are having a bit of trouble. Do you neet help?" I was caught by that damn Cherisher Cat!

"I do am indeed in a bit of trouble. Do you mind helping out?" I asked. His smile reached ears.

"You do know you have now made De Red Queen mat at you ant want you deat?" I nodded with a grin.

"Oh yeah, she wanted to turn my materia into jewelry! I couldn't let that happen!" He seemed slightly confused but just shrugged. We floated outside of the queens' castle and he set me down.

"We lost you. But you must hurry if you wish to get back to your worlt, Dat's what da Hatter said you wantet to do." I nodded, and stretched my legs.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I got my normal clothes back, and I don't have that damned skirt to hold me back!" I took off running with Chess trying to keep up. He told me the ways to go and that he would meet me there if I were to lose him. Which I did, people love to lose me don't they?

As I ran I noticed that nature was slowly starting to come back. I saw a family of saplings were running around and attacking a small little spider. I felt a chill run down my spine and made sure not to get in their way.

Something told me to just go straight. So I did just that. The sun was starting to go down and I wanted to get there before it was really late. Vincent didn't tell me what time The White Queen could send me home. So I will have to find out when I get there.

I heard some barking and I came to a stop. Only to be tackled by Red XIII and his pups. I rubbed their heads I'm not sure had these Red and his pups know me or their names here in Wonderland but I don't think that's important right now. They weren't trying to kill me.

"Welcome, I heard you wanted to go home from the Hatter." I looked up and saw really beautiful women with long brown hair drawn back in a thick plait with a large white ribbion tied around it. Her bangs are segmented and framed the sides of her face, with large emerald green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress, and black makeup. With that gold crown on her head, she truly was a queen. Aerith was so beautiful and alive!

She held a hand out and I took it, "welcome, sadly I cannot help you get home tonight. It is too late. The sun is set. We must do it at sunrise. So come, we will get you into um. Something comfortable to wear." I frowned.

"I like my outfit. It helps me to sneak around better; I am a great Ninja of Wutai after all." Aerith giggled, and placed her hands behind her back.

"Well then. Let's return inside. We walked inside and I saw everyone inside waiting.

"Ah Yuffie, you naughty girl, I told everyone to stick together, but you got lost. Shame on you." Vincent laughed as he pointed his finger at me in a "tisk, tisk" sort of way.

I glared "I didn't mean to! I was behind you and the next thing I know you were all gone!" He shrugged. "But I managed to get my hand on something really important to the people from the world I come from! They must have fallen here not meaning to!" I pulled out a red materia.

"Why isn't that strange looking? It like an orb! Tifa said. I didn't notice that she was on Vincent's hat.

"What are you wearing?" Cloud asked.

"My normal clothes, they are much better to work in!"

"Well, it's late, let's get you dinner and to bed?" Aerith said as she led me to the kitchen. There was Cait Sith making a mess and throwing food. I was surprised that he was able to make something good to eat!

Everyone gathered around, we had a weird chat. About different stuff, like my materia or about motion sickness, that was something I did not like to talk about. Just thinking about it I felt sick. I made a face and focused on my food. It might look weird and I didn't want to eat it. Yet it tastes just like something I would eat at Tifa's or back in Wutai.

By the time Dinner ended Tifa led me to the room I would be staying in. It had a queen size bed with a white color scheme. It had a simple white wooden bedframe. Next to the bed were a night stand that had a candle that was lit and a clock. On the left wall was a wardrobe that probably had plenty of dresses and night gowns in it.

"Here you go. Don't forget, you are waking up well before sunrise to return home. If you sleep in then we will have to wait another day to send you home." Tifa said, I nodded and watched her leave. I took the time to look around the room some more. I was glad that they had a bathroom! A nice hot shower here I come!

* * *

><p>"Hello, is anyone in here?" I look at the door as I pulled a dark purple night dress over my head; I pulled my hair out of the back and walked to the door opening it.<p>

"Oh hello Hatter what can I help you with?" I smiled at him.

"Oh nothing just making sure you didn't jump out the window Chess, said that was how he found you." He chuckled as I blushed and looked away.

"I'm fine, thank you." He tipped his hat and looked away as Cloud walked by with Cait Sith. I waved and let out a small yawn as everyone wondered off. I closed the door and jumped into the nice soft bed and drifted off to sleep as soon as I was under the covers.

* * *

><p>"Yuffie, my dear it's time to get up." I felt someone shaking my shoulder, and a sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see Aerith standing in front of me with Tifa on her shoulder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.<p>

"Told you we would be waking you up before the sun is out, now go get dressed!" With that Tifa and Aerith walked out of the room leaving me alone. I was half way tempted to plop my head back down on that pillow but I decided it would be best not to… even if it looked oh so soft and comfy and was pretty much inviting me to go back to sleep!

I glanced outside and at the clock that was on the bed stand I let out a groan and threw the covers off of me and getting out of bed and picking my clothes up that I had folded and placed on the bathroom counter.

I quickly striped and re-dressed, and tied my boots. When they were all laced and tied I jumped up and headed down the stair way to find everyone standing there. "Why good morning Yuffie, I hoped you slept well. Are you ready to return home?" Cloud asked. I nodded.

Aerith held her hand out to me. I took it and she led me to the kitchen. I was confused but watched as she created a potion I believed. "Do you have everything that you need?" I checked my bag and nodded.

"Alright," she poured the potion into a vile and handed it to me. "As soon as the sun rises make sure you are outside and drink that. You must think of the place where you wish to be for it to work." I smiled.

"Thank you your majesty." She spun around and walked off to get something to drink. I looked down at the vile before I turned and walked out of the kitchen to the others. They were having breakfast. I narrowed my eyes at how fast they were able to get food on the table when I didn't even see them run into the kitchen. Or maybe they already had the food out. Wonderland confuses me.

"Yuffie, come join us lass!" Cait Sith said in his thick Scottish accent. I sat down and watched as Reno and Rude fought over who would pour my tea.

Cait Sith did while the two were fighting. I giggled to myself as I watched them.

"Woult you like one cube or two?" I looked over at Cherisher who had formed next to me holding a sugar cube bowl. I held up two fingers and he dropped them in my tea before floating over to his seat and sat down.

"What do you plan on doing the first thing you return home to…Wutai?"

"Find Vincent Valentine, and return to Midge with him, to see all of my other friends and tell them all that has happened. Of course they will believe I fell and hit my head like the clumsy girl I am." I replied. They laughed.

"Vincent Valentine? What a funny name. I bet on Valentine's Day people say something revering to his name." Cloud replied. I placed a finger on my lips and thought about it. He was always annoyed during Valentine's Day when a few people walked up to him and talked about it.

"Oh yeah they do." They laughed again. I sipped my tea and checked the time. Only few more minutes until sunrise and saying goodbye to these guys what fun that will be.

I ate the plate that Tifa made me and stared out the window. "You know if you stare time won't go by any faster." I looked over at Cloud who was holding a pocket watch in his hand. I grinned.

"Tell us about your friends before you leave. That should help pass the time." Vincent said. I nodded.

I started with telling them about Cloud, and how for all the years that I have known him he dwelled on the deaths of our two friends. I also told the good things about him. Like the Chocobo's! About Denzel and Marlene as well as finally getting together with Tifa, after knowing her since their childhood.

I told them about Tifa, with her huge bosom and how she was wickedly strong and could take out a bear with her bare hands! They didn't believe me at first. But when I explained what all she has done they started to believe me a little. So I decided to skip and tell them about her job at Seventh Heaven bar and how she had to break up fights all the time because they all want to ask her out.

Then there were Marlene and Denzel their kids, even if Marlene is Barret's daughter Tifa still treats her like her own daughter and introduces her as her daughter. As well as Denzel who completely looks up to Cloud, he had opened up completely to Tifa now. But still rather tell Cloud everything.

I picked Cait Sith next and how he was a little cat robot controlled by Reeve. As well as riding on top of a doll moogle that does what he tells it. They all looked over at Cait Sith. He smirked knowing I was talking about the person he reminds me of. I'm pretty sure by now that they all realized that they are the insane and mad versions of my friends.

"Oh then there is Reno and Rude." I turned to the two of them and grinned."Your both very much like Reno… Rude is the somewhat calm one and the strong silent time. Only they aren't brothers and they don't finish each other's sentences. But they can have their serious moments… well. Maybe not really Reno, he's always such a flirt.

." The Tweedles seemed confused so they didn't ask any questions on it. I'm sure if they did I would end up confused myself.

"Then there's Aerith." I frowned looking over at her. Her smile showed how much life she had in her, I wish I could kidnap her and take her back to my world.

"This Aerith is like The White Queen?" Vincent asked. I nodded with a sad smile.

"Everything like her, sweet, caring, full of life… or at least was everything like her."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tifa walked across the table and patted my hand.

I decided to quickly change the subject. "Last there's Vincent." He smiled at his counterparts name.

"What is he like? Is he like moi?" I shook my head and he frowned.

"He is nothing like you. He is the type that does not talk unless he is needed to. Has a wicked gun with three barrels, and always wearing a blood red cape that is torn up. The most hypnotizing red eyes that remind me of a vampire, and that deep voice of his." Vincent cleared his throat and I shook my head looking over at all of them with a nervous smile.

"You're very kind." Vincent said with a smirk.

I blushed and waved him off. "But, he also sleeps in a coffin and is total into the darkness stuff and for a long time he was dwelling on his sins. But now that he has saved the world he no longer does." I went on talking about all the times our group have caused trouble for Shinra and the Chocobo racing, until Cloud tapped his pocket watch.

"I don't mean to be rude Yuffie, but if you look at the time, then you can tell it is almost sun rise. We don't want you to be late now do we?" We all looked outside and quickly ran outside.

Aerith was already standing there with a smile on her face. "Are you ready my dear?" I nodded making sure I had everything. I walked over to Aerith and hugged her.

I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "We miss you Aerith." She hugged me tightly.

"I miss you and the others as well." She looked off to the door and I turned to look. Leaning on the door way was Zack. I smiled and waved to him. He nodded and drunk the potion and thought of Wutai.

Everyone shouted goodbye. Some with frowns others with grins, "one day you must return and hopefully if you do Alice will be here. And who knows you might be able to bring your friends next time for us to meet them and see how much alike we really are!" Vincent said with a insane grin.

"That sounds like chaos waiting to happen." I laughed.

"Insane indeed," Zack said as he walked to Aerith and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I saw Vincent looming over at me. His eyes widened as he saw my eyes open. "Yuffie, are you alright?"

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I had the strangest dream, I promise I'll tell you about it but we need to head to the bar!" I jumped up and grabbed his hand running back to my house.

"Wait, Yuffie! What's going on?" He called, but I ignored him. "Why are you wearing a dress?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Again? This stupid dress?

"Really? I thought I got rid of you back at that bloody red queens castle!" I looked over at Vincent. He had such a confused look on his face at that moment.

"I'm sure you probably fell and hit your head, than someone thought it would be funny to put you in a dress." Vincent replied. I nodded.

"Let's go with that, come on let's go already!" He shrugged and let me pull him along. We went to talk to my father.

"Yuffie… you're wearing a dress… did you fall and hit your head? Your covered in dirt!" I waved that off.

"I fell down a rabbit hole and hit my head. But that's not the point! I don't want to get married to some worrier when I turn twenty; I want to be able to continue my adventures with this old man over here." Vincent just shrugged not caring what I just called him. "As well as the other old people I hang out with." I added with a grin. My father gave me a strange look.

"How had did you hit your head dear?" I shrugged.

"Pretty hard to where I saw saplings attacking a small spider, a stack of cards attacking me. And a women order to have my head cut off because I wouldn't let her turn my lovely materia into jewelry! I also got to see two friends from the dead." Vincent took off his right glove and placed it on my forehead. I did my best to hide my blush and looked away.

"She doesn't have a cold. I'm sure she just had an insane dream." Vincent replied. I smirked..

Insane indeed, mad even. I giggled to myself. And bowed to my father. Vincent did as well, to show respect. "I love you father, but I will marry when I'm ready and to someone I want to. But for now, we need to catch a train." And with that I pulled Vincent out of the room, I heard my father chuckle from the throne room.

"Yuffie, are you sure we shouldn't go see a doctor about that bump on the head you got?" I shook my head.

"It's strange, I know it was a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real, not like one of the adventures we have with the others, but still pretty cool. I mean I got to meet a boy who had cat ears and tail, and talked in a cool accent! And he could vaporize into nothing!"

Vincent glanced over at me as he bought two tickets for Midge. "Sounds interesting," I heard a smirk on his tone, and I rolled my eyes. We walked onto the train and took our seats.

I told him all about the adventure, and about Aerith and Zack. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was really interesting, "and?" I smirked leaning back in my seat.

"Aerith is the White Queen. While Zack, is her White King. Kind of romantic in a way, they were happy. I'm glad that she gets to be with someone she loves, as well as having the others with them." Vincent gave a slight nod.

"Cloud makes a rather cute white rabbit." I smirked as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Dormouse suits Tifa very well, Cait Sith was a Hare. Which is strange since he's a cat, or and Reno and Rude were twins! Named TweedleDee and TweedleDum! They finished the others, sentences and Red Xiii and his pups were there as well."

"Was I there?" He asked as he rested his elbow on the arm rest and rested his chin on his hand. He watched me.

I leaned forward till my lips were close to his ear and whispered of so sly "maybe, maybe not." I jumped back when he turned to look at me. I smirked and added "yes Vinnie you were there, but you were completely out of Character! You laughed, smiled, and you had on a top hat, which was rather fancy."

"I'm not a hat person," I nodded.

"It was so cute," I giggled "you have a nice smile." I said. He looked away and stared out the window. I leaned my head back and said "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"

"Its not, you would never be able to catch a raven, much less write on it. Where that come from?"

"It's something you asked me… well the Mad Hatter Vincent asked me." I stared at his face to see what I could. "So…"

He raised a brow.

"What?"

"About that small kiss…" His eyes widened and he quickly looked away. I bet he was blushing! Oh he so was blushing. He stayed quiet probably embarrassed. "Is the Vincent Valentine embarrassed?"

He still stayed quiet. "So, for say if I were to slip and tell everyone about the kiss would your face turn red?" I paused and looked at him. Taunting him was fun. "Or will you deny it and say that I dreamt it when I hit my head."

"That is exactly what I will say my dear Yuffie." He sat up straight and towering over me… okay didn't think this through. "Or will you be too scared to tell?" He went back to how he was sitting before and I glared.

"Vincent Valentine you play dirty." I replied folding my arms. He chuckled darkly.

I heard him take a break of air ready to say something, but I stopped him before he could be moving the cloth away from his face and kissed him. He was taken back and didn't return the kiss. I was half scared that I started to pull back before he placed his clawed hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss.

"Now look who's the one playing dirty." Vincent replied as we pulled apart. I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder as we rode into town.

* * *

><p>Needless to say as soon as we got back to the bar and I explained what happened. No one believed me at first. Until a young man walked in and up to the bar, He had short brown hair with blue streaks in it. A hat on top of his head, with a striped shirt that matched his hair, black jeans, and his eyes were bright green.<p>

"Hello Dere, I'm new here and was wondering if you knew a young girl namet Yuffie?" The other's turned to look at me and I held a smirk.

"Ello Cherisher, I thought you couldn't leave unless it was sunrise." Cherisher winked.

"Dat's for over worlder's. I must say dat you were right dat dey do look like da others." He looked around. "Dere's Da White Rabbit, Dormouse, Da Hare, Da Tweedles, ant Da Hatter" He sat on a stool and his tail popped out waving around him in a sly motion.

"Tifa, is someone new here?" Marlene and Denzel ran down the stairs and stopped when they sat Cherisher.

Cherisher smirked, "well, sadly I cannot stay here for very long, I still have dings to do, a mouse to chase. Ant a hat to steal, but first, may I have a cup of tea?" Tifa blinked a few times before heading to the kitchen. She came back with a tea pot and a tea cup, she poured the tea.

"Would you like one lump or two?"

"Two please," Tifa dropped two cubes of sugar into his cup and he mixed it together. He frowned. "Sadly, dis tea isn't as goot as da tea da Hatter's tea. He does throw the best tea parties. Of course you have to be mat as a hatter to fully enjoy them." He finished the tea and placed some money on the counter for Tifa and smiled.

"Wait, If you're a cat let's see those ears!" Marlene said. Denzel nodded, they both were excited.

Cherisher took off his hat and bowed. His ears twitched and in a blink of an eye he vaporized only to leave his toothy grin. Marlene and Denzel looked around everywhere once his smile was gone.

_"We do wish to meet all of you in Wonderlant one day, for a cup of tea at a Mad Hatter's tea party."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Was it good? Can you believe this is twenty-two pages long? Wow! Hope you liked it! Again the role of Cherisher Cat is played by my friend Damnhedge from twitchtv! Love to see what you guys say! I wasn't sure where else the accent would go so be nice about it! The little train ride was a little dribble, but its kind of good. I kind of like the way it ends with Cherisher fading away and you can only hear his voice after he is gone! Bye everyone!<em>**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
